


Forgiveness

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs forgiveness, they just can't agree on who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> A second drabble written for Ragdoll as part of Humpathon 2014 from the prompt: "Bill/Tonks - angry sex or makeup sex: She infurates him, he infurates her, but when they make up after a squabble, it's explosive. (Consensual sex please. )"

Nymphadora Tonks lounged back in Bill Weasley’s soft bed as he pressed his lips to her neck. It felt good, even better considering they were both entirely naked.

“Not even close, Weasley,” Tonks said with a laugh.

Bill’s mouth moved downwards, his tongue tasting her collarbone before moving on to her breasts. Tonks’ breathe quickened, rushing through her as Bill sucked on her hardened tits. She squeaked as he gave her the tiniest of bites.

She caught his gaze and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Bit better,” she panted. “Going in the right direction.” 

He set off downwards again, his lips skimming her stomach and along the line of her hip until the tip of his nose pressed against her mound. Bill gave a sudden distinct sniff.

“Seems like I’m doing okay so far,” he said, grinning.

Strong arms parted her legs as he placed kisses up the inside of one thigh, setting Tonks tingling with anticipation… before switching the other leg to repeat the process. Tonks tensed as his lips approached her pussy, sure he was going to back off again but then he ran his tongue softy over her slit and she groaned in response. Her head fell flat to the mattress, her breathing ragged as Bill began to lap at her, his tongue swiping over her pussy’s lips. Never doing deeper, just tantalising her with constant light sensation. She reached down to grab his head but before she could touch him he hoisted her legs up and draped them over his shoulders.

His tongue was little deeper now, zigzagging up and down her slit, parting her lips so the tip of his tongue could delve further into her. And each time he reached the top of an arc he swirled his tongue very softly over the hood of her clit. It was maddening, Tonks squirmed and wriggled, desperate to get just a little more contact, but Bill’s fingers dug more deeply into her hips, holding her in place.

“Okay! You’re forgiven! Just make me come already!”

“Who said I want you to forgive me?” Bill said with a laugh, “I’m the one who needs to forgive you.”

“Bullshit. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Too bad. You’re in just the position I want you to work it off in.” Bills said. Tonks realised she was flat on her back and now with her legs well spread for him. 

He pushed into her, she was so wet his whole length sank into without trouble, she clutched at Bill as he pressed down on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist urging him on; too worked up to care as she came underneath him.

Feeling merciful now?” Tonks asked later when they had their breath back, curling some of the loose strands of his hair around one finger.

“Oh so you admit you needed forgiving do you?”

“Of course!” Tonks grinned at him broadly. “I wouldn’t have let you go on top if I didn’t, would I?”


End file.
